


costume, halloween, birthday

by fumate



Series: keluarga, tetangga, dan segala yang ada di tengahnya [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Gen, this is so messy im sorry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: halloween sekaligus ulangtahun dad tahun ini, ray dan ryan punya rencana kejutan.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * My Chemical Romance dan Panic! At The Disco (atau The Young Veins) bukan punya saya. Saya juga tidak menarik keuntungan apa-apa dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
>   * Dimaksudkan sebagai kado ulangtahun Frank Iero yang ternyata molor sekali dan jadi sangat telat. Still, tho. Happy birthday Dad!! /dibuang
>   * Sangat berantakan, dikerjakan dengan malas-malasan dan tidak melewati proses penyuntingan.
> 


“Kau serius mau jadi mereka untuk halloween nanti?”

Ray kedengaran skeptis, satu alisnya terangkat dan pandangannya lurus terfiksasi pada Ryan. Album foto di antara mereka terbuka lebar. Kovernya sedikit kusam, dengan warna merah yang sudah pudar serta huruf-huruf emas yang terbaca sebagai ‘Iero-Way, 2007’. Ada satu foto yang menarik atensi keduanya sejak tadi. Ryan hanya menatap Ray sebentar, lantas mengangguk dan kembali mengamati selembar foto itu. Tangannya pelan bergerak menyusuri permukaan album.

Mereka sudah berada di sini sejak dua jam lalu, membahas topik yang sama terus-menerus. Ray ingin buru-buru keluar. Kamarnya Ryan memang rapi (untuk ukuran laki-laki) dan sedikit wangi, tapi hawanya tidak menyenangkan. Kalau ditanya bagian rumah mana yang mengandung aura negatif paling banyak—jawabannya ya di sini. Ray tidak tahu bagaimana Ryan bisa betah-betah saja mengurung diri seharian di tempat ini tanpa merinding sendiri atau terserang epilepsi. Mungkin karena Ryan orang aneh. Di keluarganya yang terbilang aneh pun, Ryanlah yang paling aneh dari mereka semua.

Kalau tadi Ryan tidak mencubit pahanya saat selesai makan malam sambil membisikkan sebuah _nanti kau harus ke kamarku_ dengan nada mengancam, Ray tidak akan repot-repot datang ke sini.

“Serius, Ryan?” Ray mengulang. Ingin lebih memastikan. Ryan tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa harus melakukannya.

“Serius, Ray. Kan sudah kujawab tadi.”

“Tetap saja,” jeda sebentar. Ray ikut mengamati foto yang dimaksud, mengernyit. Seluruh situasi ini terlihat tidak meyakinkan baginya. “Memangnya kau mau mengecat rambutmu seperti itu?”

Ryan menghela napas. Kali ini menatap Ray dengan sedikit jengkel. “Mau, ya. Akan melakukannya, tidak. Kita cuma akan pakai kostumnya, Ray. Kostumnya saja. Lagi pula ini kan bukan karakter tertentu seperti Rapunzel atau Drakula atau semacamnya. Ini sebuah konsep—kita bisa buat karakter sendiri, tidak harus persis mengikuti.”

“Ry, kita _tidak punya_ kostumnya. Aku juga tidak yakin kostum ini dijual secara bebas. Bagaimana kita mendapatkannya, coba?”

Ekspresi terganggu lebur menjadi jahil dengan intensi meragukan. Menyeringai, Ryan menggerak-gerakkan kedua alisnya.

“Itu sih, kauserahkan saja padaku. Pokoknya kau terima jadi saja. Eh, tapi jangan lupa uangnya. Aku kan butuh dana penyokong juga.”

Ray mendesah. Kalau nanti terjadi apa-apa, dia sudah pasrah.

* * *

Malam berikutnya, Gerard memasak stik daging saus manis untuk makan malam. Ryan bersuka cita. Buatnya, stik daging saus manis buatan Pai tidak pernah terkalahkan oleh masakan lain. Bahkan cheesecakenya Dad. Restoran bintang lima pun masih kalah rasa kalau kau tanya Ryan—terdengar bias, tapi kan ini seleranya. Ray toh tidak begitu peduli. Dia lebih pusing memikirkan Ryan yang ngotot ingin merahasiakan rencana kostum mereka.

“Jadi,” kata Gerard, memulai percakapan. Stik dagingnya dipotong kecil-kecil. Keluarganya tidak kenal aturan _kalau makan tidak boleh berbicara_. “Kalian berdua sudah punya rencana mau jadi apa untuk halloween nanti? Sekarang sudah tanggal 28.”

Frank melirik, sedikit tertarik. Ray kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Dia bukan pembohong yang baik, dan aktingnya juga sangat menyedihkan kadang-kadang. Namun, Ryan malah santai saja lanjut mengunyah daging kesukaannya. Tanggung jawab untuk merespon kalimat Pai barusan jadi jatuh padanya, kan.

“Entahlah. Belum ada bayangan apa-apa.”

“Benarkah? Kalau begitu kalian ikut kami saja. Frank akan jadi Hannibal Lecter, aku akan jadi Will Graham. Kalian bisa jadi, eh, Agen Spesial Dr. Jimmy Price dan Agen Spesial Brian Zeller, mungkin.” Gerard sedikit merenung. Berpikir ulang mengenai karakter-karakter yang mungkin diperankan.

Frank mengangguk membenarkan, garpu diacungkan menunjuk suaminya. “Yep. Gee benar.”

Ryan menelan dagingnya, tapi di bawah meja, dia menginjak kaki Ray pelan. Ray melirik sebal. Adik kurang ajar.

“Eh, sebenarnya kami sudah ada rencana,” koreksi Ryan. Sendok dan garpunya diletakkan di atas piring yang sudah kosong, hanya berlumur sisa saus. “Sepertinya kami akan jadi bajak laut atau viking. Sejenis itulah.”

Kontradiksi. Frank mengerutkan kening. “Loh, tadi kata Ray kalian belum ada rencana?”

Ryan angkat bahu, pura-pura tidak tahu. Santai saja meneguk airnya. “Mungkin dia lupa. Dad kan tahu sendiri Ray itu bagaimana.” Aktingnya meyakinkan sekali.

Kalau Gerard mulai curiga, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi dia tetap berbisik pelan mengingatkan Ray dan Ryan tentang ulangtahun Frank ketika mereka selesai makan malam. Frank tidak mendengarnya karena ia lebih dulu membawa piringnya ke wastafel.

* * *

Tiga jam di kamar Ryan membuat Ray lelah fisik dan mental entah kenapa. Dia berpikir ini ada hubungannya dengan aura-aura negatif yang mengisi ruangan tersebut.

Terserah lah. Kabar baiknya, mereka berdua sudah siap untuk halloween malam ini. Kostum yang diinginkan datang kemarin sore—Ryan begitu antusias menunjukkannya, yang mana mengatakan sesuatu sebab anak itu biasanya pasif dan lebih senang larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Ray tidak bisa begitu terkejut sebab ketika ia melihat langsung penampakan kostum yang Ryan gembar-gemborkan, pikiran pertamanya adalah _keren sekali ini benar-benar mirip dengan model aslinya_. Serius. Pantas saja koceknya terogoh cukup dalam.

Yang menuntun ke kabar buruknya; uangnya habis, kalaupun tersisa pasti tinggal sedikit sekali. Ryan menyuruhnya untuk tidak banyak mengeluh karena diapun mengalami hal yang sama—apa-apaan, Ray _tidak_ mengeluh sama sekali selain mengatakan ‘uangku habis’, dan itu bahkan bukan keluhan. Lebih seperti memberitahu. Belum lagi muffin yang mereka buat untuk ulangtahun Dad (dengan sisa dana yang ada) malah bantat. Gagal. Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk membuat yang lainnya. Memang seharusnya mereka ini beli kue saja dibanding buat sendiri. Sekarang, baik Ray maupun Ryan hanya bisa berharap Dad tidak akan kecewa berat dengan hadiahnya tahun ini, yang harus dibilang sangat buruk. Mereka tidak punya masalah dengan kostum, bagaimanapun. Halloween kali ini harusnya berjalan dengan baik.

“Menurutmu begini saja sudah cukup?” tanya Ryan, mematut diri di depan cermin setengah badan. Kostumnya sedikit kebesaran, tapi tidak begitu signifikan. Ray pikir itupun sudah cocok. Miliknya sendiri sudah pas.

“Sudah. Dad dan Pai harusnya langsung mengenali kita sedang jadi siapa malam ini. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk mengaplikasikan make-upnya juga,” Ray melirik jam tangannya. “Mungkin ada. Tapi cuma kalau kita melakukannya cepat-cepat dan bersamaan. Sementara aku kan tidak bisa seni melukis wajah sepertimu, Ry.”

Ryan beralih. Matanya memindai penampilan Ray dari atas ke bawah sebelum mengangguk, setuju. Sepertinya inipun sudah cukup.

“Ya sudah, deh,” katanya, menghampiri meja belajar tempat dua buah muffin gagal disimpan. “Ayo keluar. Pasti mereka sudah menunggu lama.”

Ray menurut, menerima satu muffin yang Ryan ulurkan. Dia mengekori adiknya keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tamu. Petang telah menjelang dan dirgantara merubah coraknya dari biru terang menjadi oranye keemasan. Mulai jam 6 nanti, anak-anak akan mulai berdatangan dan meminta permen sebagaimana biasanya. Ray sedikit penasaran dengan kostum macam apa yang akan Dallon kenakan tahun ini. Dugaannya, Ryan juga bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Brendon kenakan. Ini halloween pertama mereka sebagai pasangan—Dad dan Pai barangkali mau mengerti kalau anak bungsunya nanti pergi keluyuran sampai tengah malam.

Pemandangan Dad dan Pai yang sedang mengurusi permen-permen untuk diberikan nanti langsung tertangkap mata Ray begitu mereka memasuki ruang tamu. Dekorasi rumah sudah berubah bernuansa kelam sejak empat hari yang lalu. Labu ukiran diletakkan di beberapa tempat. Dad mengganti lampu berdaya penerangan rendah di mana-mana kecuali kamar mandi. Ray tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana Pai bisa mengubah sofa dan perabot lain seperti terciprati darah tanpa mengecatnya, tapi itu terjadi dan, yah, mungkin itu salah satu trik ajaib Pai.

“Hai Dad, Pai,” sapa Ray, menarik atensi kedua orangtuanya. Mereka serentak menoleh. Dua pasang mata sontak terbeliak begitu melihat kostum macam apa yang Ray dan Ryan gunakan. Aktivitas mereka terhenti sesaat.

“Kalian—“ Gerard mengerjap, berdiri dari posisi membungkuknya. Kaki-kakinya membawanya mendekat beberapa langkah. “Apa itu…?”

Ryan mengangguk. “Iya. Ini kostum yang kalian gunakan beberapa tahun lalu—eh, bukan yang _pernah_ kalian gunakan, sih.”

“Parade Hitam?” tanya Frank, kepalanya miring sedikit. Kelihatannya masih tidak percaya. Permen yang tadinya sedang dimasukkan ke stoples sejenak dilupakan.

“Iya,” jawab Ryan. Ray setengah tertawa melihat keterkejutan di muka kedua orangtuanya. “Yang dulu kalian gunakan saat halloween dan sesi cerita seram, yang terus dibangga-banggakan bahkan setelah halloween lama usai dan natal makin mendekat.”

Ray masih ingat—apalagi setelah Ryan berhasil mencuri album fotonya Pai dan menyelundupkannya ke kamar untuk referensi kostum ini. Dulu, saat mereka berdua masih kecil dan polos, Dad dan Pai punya ritual sendiri untuk merayakan halloween. Mereka berempat akan tinggal di kamarnya Dad dan Pai dengan lampu dimatikan dan, sebagai gantinya, menggunakan lilin sebagai penerangan. Suasananya remang-remang dan selalu berhasil membuat Ray dan Ryan merinding sendiri. Dad dan Pai lalu akan bergantian menceritakan kisah-kisah menyeramkan atau legenda urban selama sejam lamanya—kali pertama itu dilakukan, Ryan menangis karena ceritanya ‘terlalu seram’ dan kebetulan di luar hujan deras dengan petir terus-terusan menyambar. Memang menyeramkan, sih. Dad sampai pura-pura mati ditusuk Pai menggunakan pisau karet. Ray yang waktu itu masih kecil juga sempat panik sendiri. Dikiranya dia juga akan segera mati.

Omong-omong, ide Parade Hitam ini datang sekitar… 8-9 tahun yang lalu? Entahlah. Pokoknya ritual mereka sedikit berbeda. Dad dan Papa sama-sama mengenakan jaket militer serupa yang Ryan dan Ray gunakan sekarang. (Waktu itu Ryan ngotot ingin jadi vampir, sementara Ray tidak tega kalau adiknya beda sendiri. Sekarang keduanya menyesal tidak menurut bujukan Pai saja supaya jadi anggota Parade Hitam.) Mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu dan bukannya kamar. Dekorasi rumah serba hitam—bahkan lilin yang digunakan kali itu pun hitam. Agaknya Pai merancang ini semua bersama Dad dan Paman Mikey sejak cukup lama, sebab mereka bertiga nampak berbeda. Seperti orang lain dan bukannya Gerard atau Mikey atau Frank. Pai mengecat rambutnya jadi putih. Berlima, sembari duduk melingkar di ruang tengah, Ray dan Ryan mendengar rangkaian cerita tentang Parade Hitam untuk pertama kalinya. Baik Pai, Dad, atau bahkan Paman Mikey sekalipun sangat luwes mengisahkan dunia fiktif ini hingga dia dan Ryan merasa hilang ke dalamnya.

Mengingat ini membuat Ray kangen dengan masa-masa tersebut. Sayang sekali kegiatan itu sudah dihentikan begitu Ryan menginjak usia 12, Dad pikir mereka sudah terlalu besar untuk hal semacam itu. Padahal tidak ada yang mengeluh.

Frank menahan napasnya sebentar. “Sial, ini _keren_ mampus,” gumamnya, tersenyum lebar. Ricuh ia merogoh-rogoh saku celana, mencari ponselnya.

Gerard ternganga, senyumnya tidak kalah lebar. “Astaga,” dia tertawa kecil. “Kalian dapat ini dari mana?”

“Dari… eh, salah satu temanku memberikan bantuan untuk membuat ini.”

Ray mengangguk, lalu menambahkan. “Iya. Dan harganya cukup mahal, pula.”

“Kenapa kalian tidak bilang saja ke kami kalau kalian akan jadi anggota Parade Hitam? Kita kan bisa sekalian masuk Parade Hitam _seluruhnya_. Dan lagi, kalian juga tidak perlu keluar uang untuk membeli kostumnya segala.”

“Ehh, tidak apa-apa, Pai. Kita memang berencana mengejutkan kalian, kok, makanya tidak bilang apa-apa soal ini.”

“Nanti kuganti uangnya, deh.” Frank berujar. Ponselnya membidik Ray dan Ryan yang sedang berdiri tidak sadar. “Kalian memang harusnya bilang ke kami. Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita sekeluarga bisa membuat Parade Hitam betulan—sekalian ajak Mikey juga.”

“Dad, kan sudah dibilang tidak usah.” Ryan mengernyit tidak senang. Satu tangannya berkacak pinggang. Ray heran kenapa baik Pai maupun Dad belum ada yang menyadari muffin di tangan mereka.

Frank mengulum bibir atasnya, jemari menari cepat di atas keyboard digital. “Tapi serius,” katanya, tidak mengangkat pandangan dari layar. “Ide kalian hebat sekali. Gee saja sudah jarang membahas konsep ini, berpikir kalau kalian sudah lama lupa dan tidak tertarik lagi. Tunggu sampai Mikey melihatnya.”

“Kau mengirimkan foto mereka ke Mikes?” Gerard mengangkat sebelah alis. Ryan tampak terkejut.

“Dad, kau memfoto kami diam-diam?”

“Uh huh,” tidak ada yang tahu perkataan siapa yang sebenarnya direspon Frank. Gerard menghela napas, sudah kepalang hapal dengan kelakuan suaminya kalau sedang bersemangat. Susah ditenangkan. Susah fokus juga.

“Kalau begitu,” Frank melirik Gerard sebentar, memberi isyarat dia mendengarkan. “Mikey mungkin akan segera datang ke sini.”

Kening Ray berkerut. “Paman Mikey akan segera ke sini? Kenapa?”

“Karena kalian telah bergabung dengan Parade Hitam. Ada kemungkinan dia juga akan membawa jaket paradenya.”

Penjelasan tadi tidak membuat ketidakmengertian Ray berkurang sama sekali. Wajahnya pasti menunjukkan hal itu karena Gerard tertawa kecil, lantas menepuk pundaknya pelan. Bukan salahnya, sih. Keluarganya memang sering aneh dan tidak jelas begini.

“Begini, ya,” Gerard memberitahu. “Ide dan konsep tentang Parade Hitam ini punya… uh, cerita sendiri yang mendasarinya. Bagiku, Frankie, dan Mikey, Parade Hitam jauh dari sekadar ‘ide’ saja. Kami merancangnya berhari-hari. Awalnya hanya iseng belaka, tapi ternyata ada potensi yang bisa terus dikembangkan. Jadi kami lanjut mendiskusikannya.”

Frank, telah menyelesaikan urusan dengan ponselnya, mengangguk setuju. “Kalau kalian mau tahu, Gee sedang menulis komik tentang Parade Hitam ini.”

Mata Ryan melebar. “Masa?”

“Masih rencana,” Gerard tersenyum menjawabnya. “Plotnya belum sematang itu untuk dituangkan ke komik.”

Telapak Ray mulai berkeringat. Dia mendadak takut muffinnya akan jadi tidak enak karena terkontaminasi zat kimia dari tubuhnya, jadi dia hendak memberikannya sekarang daripada nanti berubah aneh. “Um, Dad?”

“Ya?” Frank langsung menoleh. Ray menyodorkan muffin yang ia pegang.

“Ini, uh, untukmu. Aku dan Ryan membuatnya dengan sisa uang yang ada, tapi jadinya bantat. Maaf kalau tidak suka.” Ryan ikut memberikan muffinnya begitu Ray selesai berbicara. Gerard menatap mereka bergantian. Frank terdiam.

“… Dad? Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa ko—“

“Aku mau,” ujar Frank tiba-tiba, langsung mengambil dua muffin yang diberikan. Tapi dititipkan dulu ke Gerard. “Aku mau, Nak. Sini. Ayo ke sini.”

Ray mendekat dengan enggan, disambut peluk erat dari Frank. Ryan mengerang di lengan ayahnya.

“Dad, kita sudah _besar_ ,” begitu dia memprotes. Frank tertawa kecil, disusul Gerard yang tidak mau ketinggalan dengan pelukan keluarga ini. Dia melingkarkan lengan, melingkupi kedua anaknya dan juga suaminya. Kue muffin masih dipegang.

“Tidak ada orang yang terlalu besar untuk sebuah pelukan, Ryan,” sahut Frank. “Tidak ada. Terima kasih sudah mengingat ulangtahunku.”

Ray dan Ryan, keduanya masih terjebak di dalam pelukan, saling melirik sebelum mengangguk bersamaan. Sekarang mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk mengucapkannya; sesuatu yang sama yang pernah Pai dan Paman Mikey serukan sembilan tahun silam.

“Selamat ulangtahun, Dad. Selamat ulangtahun dari Parade Hitam.”

Frank dan Gerard tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mendengarnya. (Mereka juga diam-diam masih ingin ganti kostum, meski yang ini tidak diungkapkan ke anak-anak mereka.)

**Author's Note:**

> aduh jadinya kacau begini saya krai


End file.
